Tentacles
by The GD
Summary: A PWP of Sherlock Holmes with tentacles, H/W, first time


He embraced me hesitantly, putting his arms slowly around me and drawing me to meet his kiss. His lips descended apprehensively towards mine only to divert their path at the last moment and to plant the kiss upon the corner of my mouth. He opened his mount slightly, and his tongue slipped out to softly lick the contour of my mouth.

He seemed somewhat encouraged by the fact that I had not turned away and his apprehension melted to passion as I finally had the wits to snake my arms around his slight form, allowing my body to inquisitively touch his. His lips were kissing mine passionately but tenderly – for he feared to scare me, I think – his tongue teased lightly the parting of my mouth as a demand of entry which I readily granted, opening my lips and drawing out my tongue to caress his. He moaned against my mouth as our tongues wrestled together for this first time, and his moan send an instant electrifying signal to my loins. Our bodies became fully pressed against one another, and I could sense the pressure of his arousal on my stomach through clothing, whereas mine was pressed against his slim thigh.

Holmes seemed completely lost to everything but our increasingly heated embrace; his hands were fumbling about my clothed body in a most unashamed way and making me blush in embarrassment. In spite of its utter indecency – or perhaps because of it - it was the most sensual experience I have ever had and I would not have had those hands stop for anything in the world. It thus took me some time to realise that it was not only Holmes's hands that were caressing my most intimate areas, but that there was also something gliding around my leg and spiralling up towards my loins.

I fear that it did give me somewhat a start at first, but the experience was by no means repugnant, although it was strange, and it quickly became extremely arousing as the tentacle curved itself around the base of my testicles and over my stiff member. Luckily, Holmes never noticed anything was amiss for he was too busy at sucking my earlobe and fighting off my collar to access my neck.

His other tentacle crept its way around my waist, settling to caress the shallow between my buttocks through the trousers and making me groan in need. I thought I could not continue embracing Holmes in this manner any longer, my manhood was aching in its erect state and all the sensual caresses served only enflame me further without allowing me release. In agony, I pushed Holmes against the sitting room wall grinding my engorged member against him in the most wanton manner and kneading his buttocks in my hands.

This undisguised display of my arousal seemed paradoxically to somewhat clear his mind, for he suddenly stopped sucking my neck and breathing heavily met my eyes. His lips were red and swollen from the kisses and there was a shyly seductive smile on them. "We should make take this some place more comfortable," his started to whisper huskily before stopping abruptly, the words caught in his throat. His tentacles were still placed on my private parts and I saw Holmes pale as the realisation dawned on him. He looked at me, his eyes immense grey discs, as if he thought I would strike him, ready to fly on the first occasion; his arousal twitched against me, no doubt loosing its heated state at the thought of my anger and disgust.

My erection, however, remained undiminished and I was not about to let him depart. Therefore I gently released his buttocks – I could see a stricken look pass his face as I did so – and descended my hands to carefully take hold of a tentacle upon my loins. Holmes's whole body tensed as a drawn bowstring. I smiled at him reassuringly and on an instinct started to caress the smooth, silvery grey surface gently with my fingers. This made Holmes shiver and swallow audibly; encouraged by the reaction, I slowly brought the tentacle to my lips and sucked at it as children suck at candy. Holmes looked almost faint at this, his body suddenly loosing its tension as he leaned heavily on the wall and let out a harsh sob while I swirled my tongue around the apparently extremely sensitive appendage.

It was an extremely strange feeling to touch the thing with my lips and tongue; however, it was not unpleasant, especially when as I felt Holmes erection pulse at each tender touch. The tentacle did not have a metallic taste as I had half expected: it was faintly salty and musky as Holmes himself. Holmes was soon completely beyond words, and I could only try to interpret his sobs and the writhing of his body as I continued to suck and caress him.

I soon discovered that the extreme tip as well as the softer underside of the appendage were highly sensitive to touch and so I attacked them with the outmost passion. This, however, proved too much for my shaken friend: he clung to me sobbing my name, and his whole body shook in my arms. Afterwards, he laid completely limp in my arms with his knees barely supporting his weight. As he gradually gained his wits he could hardly look me in the eye so ashamed he seemed for climaxing in this manner. I reassured him the best I could, cradling him in my arms and brushing my hand through his hair.

This closeness of our bodies made it impossible to longer hide my needs; however, I was prepared to leave the matters as they were when Holmes suddenly breathed in my ear: "Let me take care of you, my friend." This mission seemed to heighten his spirits and he set to the task with the utmost determination as he always does when he mind is made up.

He withdrew himself slowly from our embrace and after leading me to his bedroom set out to disrobe himself, fixing me with a steady, grey gaze. I allow that the display of him exposing himself for me was deeply touching as well as arousing. He commenced by taking of his waistcoat and proceeded to the collar and the cuffs. He unbuttoned without haste his shirt, revealing a pale, hairless torso with dark pink nipples. Next, he unbuttoned his flies and took off his trousers, pausing only slightly before removing his wet underwear. He then stood before me as if waiting for my approval, with his pale, lean body illuminated by the scarce light. My admiration must have been more than obvious, either from my face or from the indecent bulge in my trousers. I could hardly take my eyes off his form, and I devoured his body in the most unashamed manner.

There was something amiss, however: he had retracted his tentacles before disrobing and they had not made their reappearance. "Let me see them, please," I whispered to him. I could hardly read his expression, he had no doubt prepared himself to the demand and his eyes revealed nothing but a flicker of panic, or so I thought. The tentacles slowly made their reappearance behind his flanks, extending to their full length as Holmes continued to fix me with his most piercing gaze. I knew I needed to reassure him and to gain his trust: I walked up to him and wound my arms around him to stroke the beginning of his tentacles on his lower back. "You are magnificent," I whispered to him, never breaking the gaze. His nostrils flared as if he feared that I should mock him, but he could not doubt the ring of truth in my voice and finally relaxed, content yet amazed that there was nothing but admiration and need in my eyes.

"Please, undress me," I whispered, for I was getting quite urgent to feels his touch again. Holmes instantly started to disrobe me with such speed and delicacy that they do credit to his four upper limbs. He had regained all his eagerness to please me now that I had managed to shake his doubts as to the appeal of his appearance.

Instead of setting out to caress me as I had expected Holmes merely undressed me – very sensually, but nevertheless. He was on his knees before me as he had finished taking off my trousers and underclothes when he whispered in the most seductive manner: "What would please you most, John? Would you like me to take you in my mouth… or would you like to take me?" The use of my given name send such a rush to my veins that it took me some seconds to make out his meaning; it made me blush to my ears and my arousal to twitch painfully. "Holmes, you don't need to…" my blush only deepened as I stutteringly tried to express my meaning.

Holmes, however, seemed to have no difficulty in interpreting my discomfiture: he took me by the hand and led me to his narrow bed. "I have to prepare myself," he whispered, reaching one tentacle for his nightstand drawer from where he drew a jar of some ointment. He unscrewed the lid and drew a generous amount of cream with his tentacle which immediately started to move towards his buttock. "Please, let me see you," I demanded upon a whim. Holmes splayed himself on his stomach upon the bed, posed his head on the pillow and started to prepare himself sensuously using only his tentacles. The incredible sight almost made me climax right there: Holmes lying upon his bed with his thighs spread, the tentacles slipping in and out from the entrance between his firm buttocks.

At last, Holmes finished preparing himself and invited me to join him by a single, hushed "Come." I settled myself upon him, his tentacles guiding me to the right position, quickly spreading a generous amount of the ointment on my weeping member and spreading Holmes's buttocks to receive me. I took him as slowly as I could, blood pounding in my ears and almost bursting from pleasure with that tight, slick heat surrounding me. I was nearly weeping in an attempt to control myself. After a slight pause, the tentacles guided me to start my thrusts. I did not last long more than a few deep thrusts as Holmes's tentacles cupped my testicles to milk the last seed from me.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms, for the next morning I woke up alone in his bed, with his scent and the odour of our nightly activities still clinging strongly to the sheets.


End file.
